EVERYTHING HAPPENS FOR A REASON
by mattsey22
Summary: Family flees their home only to have a chance meeting with the group outside Atlanta, I am incorporating my characters into the original story.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing it belongs to the wonderful team that bring the walking dead to life**

**PART ONE: CHANCE MEETING**

No one really knows where it started but there started to be reports of the dead coming back to life, it was so unbelievable if I hadn't seen it on TV with my own eyes I wouldn't believe it. People just stopped working when things were getting out of control.

We were lucky that we hadn't seen any of the walkers as the news called them. The reports were saying to head to the nearest army base for Caitlyn and I that was Fort Campbell, we grabbed what we needed thankfully her father was an outdoor freak and had lots of camping equipment so we took everything thought that we might need and a couple of extras. As we approached Fort Campbell it become obvious that it wasn't the safe haven that the reports were saying as I could see the dead in the distance. So I had to think of what to do, the other option was head towards Atlanta and hope for the best.

It didn't take long to reach the outer areas of Atlanta it was pretty empty which didn't bode well for me, then all of a sudden I saw a car racing past me with its alarm going off, It stopped a young Asian man said that I wasn't to go into Atlanta it's not safe if we wanted we could follow him and go to his camp, I looked at Caitlyn and said "Should we follow?" which she replied "Why not, could be any worse". It was crazy we were heading into the hills all the while ahead of us, the car had its alarm was going off and how he was driving like that I have no idea.

Ahead of us we could see a few cars, the young man stopped the car, and the people at the camp were going crazy trying to switch the alarm off. We stepped out of our car and walked over the driver who said "Welcome to our camp I'm Glen" an angry dark haired man said "Glen you know that sound attracts the walkers why did you do that? And why are you bringing home strays" which he replied I actually brought three strays as you put it looking at a truck coming up the path and getting out was a cop which caused a woman and little boy about Caitlyn's age ran to him it must have been his family. I said to the angry man "I'm Delta and this is my daughter Caitlyn if we could stay the night, we will be on our way tomorrow we have being driving for what feels like forever from Louisville". An older gentleman said we were welcome to stay as long as we want, and that they weren't going to throw a young child out, I thanked him for that and got some of our gear out of the car and asked where were we to set up. He replied that we could stay wherever we could pitch our tent but gave us a warning that there were a pair of brothers in that direction that were a bit rough but he thought they were harmless.

We found a spot and got to put our tent up when a pair of blonde hair women came and said "Hi I'm Andrea and this is my sister Amy" "Hi I'm Delta and this is my daughter Caitlyn" when we were finished we could head over to the campfire and could meet everyone.

Everyone with the exception of a couple of the men were welcoming and a little girl named Sophia was very excited to have another girl to play with, even the little boy whose name was Carl was pretty happy that there was another kid around, I was happy just to see Caitlyn being normal for a change.

All of a sudden we heard a man yelling "Son of a bitch. That's my deer! Look at it. All gnawed on by this... filthy, disease-bearing, motherless poxy bastard!"

Then the same man was yelling "Merle, Merle where are you?" that's when the cop whose name was Rick said that we left him in Atlanta chained to a pipe to say that he was pissed was an understatement but it was understandable.

It was decided to go back tomorrow to save Merle, it calmed him down, and I'm not used to people having heated arguments, so I was just staring and then I heard "what are you staring at you stupid bitch?" which I replied "oh that's nice coming from a dumb redneck hick like yourself, and nice language to use in front of kids"

I turned and walked away all I could think was man that redneck had nice eyes.

This is the first time I have ever written anything like this. I look forward to your reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing it belongs to the wonderful team that bring the walking dead to life**

**CHAPTER TWO: NO SUCH THING AS A SAFE PLACE**

The group that was heading off to get Merle left early in the morning. For the first time since things got bad that I slept well Caitlyn crawled onto my sleeping bag and said "Mum wake up Sophia and Carl want me to go to the lake can you take us?" I said "Of course, just let me get dressed and grab something to eat".

On the way to the car I passed Carol and Lori and just checked that they knew what the kids were doing, I know what Caitlyn was like sometimes she would say I said yes to things when I hadn't agreed to, they said it was ok and that they were happy that I could take them as they were going to do some laundry and asked if we had anything that needed washing, I said we were fine.

I got to the car and was pulling some food and my swimmers when the man called Shane came to me and said "You look like you need a stress reliever?" which I replied "I'd rather screw a walker it would probably would be better" he walked off saying "If you want to stay with us you better know your place and stop being a bitch otherwise you'd regret it".

I walked over towards the kids and we walked to the lake, it was a beautiful day and I could see Andrea and Amy on the water fishing I told the kids that I was going to go behind a bush and change it had been a few days since I have had a shower and decided to kill two birds with one stone. It was good to watch the kids playing and enjoying themselves, times like this you forget that the world has changed inevitably.

After a while the kids got bored and wanted to head back, when we did Lori said "Kids time for your lessons". I asked "You're giving them lessons; I'm a 5th grade teacher want some help?" she replied "That would be great, I never know if I'm doing the right thing or not."

Andrea and Amy came back with heaps of fish and wanted someone to scale and gut them, I could do that. Dinner was prepared and we sat around the fire when Dale was talking about his watch and I mentioned that I keep a calendar I said it doesn't feel like six weeks has passed since the first news reports came thru about this.

Shane looked at me and something about that man that frightens me and that I shouldn't be in a room with him alone. The next thing I heard was a high pitched scream from Amy as a walker bite into her. After that everything went crazy there were walkers maybe twenty but it felt like a hundred I raced Caitlyn to our tent grabbed my machete and told her to keep the tent zipped and be as quite as a mouse.

I took the first one out with a blow to the head, the next I had in my sights when all of a sudden it went down with an arrow to the eye man I was thinking I could have been killed, but there was no time to think about that. I just went to the next one and killed it, there were the sounds of gunfight and screams, I hated to think how maybe people were dying and I hoped Caitlyn was ok but I didn't dare go back until it was quite.

After the last one was killed I ran back to my tent to check on Caitlyn, she was good a bit scared but none worse the wear. The campsite was ruined there were a few of our people dead and lot of walkers but at least it was over.

I was helping with the disposal of the walkers when I heard Daryl say "you took that walker out pretty good, done it often?" I said "A few not a lot we were lucky and avoided most of them and by the way thanks for not killing me last night." He said "Sorry about that you walked into the shot." "Well at least you missed me so it's ok" with that I smiled and walked away to the sound of Daryl's laughter.

After the funerals for the people, there was an argument over whether to go to Fort Benning or to go to the CDC. Shane was saying that they should go to Fort Benning I said that we can't as it was overrun Caitlyn and I didn't even get close as it was the second base we tried after Fort Campbell. It was decided to try the CDC so we quietly packed and headed off in a convoy not knowing what we were heading towards hoping it was might have some answers that we were looking for.

Trying to decide how faithful to the series I should be. I look forward to your reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing it belongs to the wonderful team that bring the walking dead to life**

**CHAPTER THREE: THERE IS HOPE SOMEWHERE THERE HAS TO BE**

As we headed towards the CDC it was pretty clear things hadn't worked out too well but it doesn't mean that it was a bad idea coming the CDC, it might be ok. We kept driving Caitlyn asked would we be ok I said that I hoped so. We all got out of the cars and headed toward an entrance and hoped that someone was there, when it appeared that no one was there Shane and Rick started to fight, Shane demanding again to try Fort Benning, I couldn't believe how stupid he was, I told him it was no use. Just as we were about to leave Rick noticed the camera move and was pleading for someone to let us in, then a bright white light came as the door opened and we rushed in. The man that opened the door said that we had to get what we needed as the doors wouldn't re-open when we came back, and that we needed to submit to a blood test not one of my favourite things in the world but you do what you have to.

After we had the blood tests done he offered us the use of the hot showers, there was a combined shout of "Hot?" I must admit it would be nice have one only been using cold water for weeks. Caitlyn and I used the stalls at the same time and as we were finished we were walking out as Daryl was walking in, he got me thinking that redneck wasn't so bad looking but very rough around the edges.

We were having real food with real meat not squirrel but I'm not complaining about any meat in the time we live in, and alcohol I've never been a drinker I thought why not. Daryl was teasing poor Glen trying to make him drink more he's going to regret it in the morning.

I was heading to the rec room when I could hear muffled sounds behind a door it sounded like that jerk Shane and Lori fighting I could hear her saying "No Shane, Rick mustn't know. We were in the wrong you have to forget it" for some reason I listened I'm glad I did as the next thing I heard was a louder No I couldn't ignore that and entered the room I pretended not to have heard anything. I said "Sorry to interrupt. You ok Lori?" "Yeah" she replied and walked out the door, I closed the door, and she said "Thank you so much, I was so scared please don't tell Rick."

I finally reached the rec room and Carl and Caitlyn were still in there playing I told them that they should head to bed and I told Caitlyn I will be in shortly, on the other side of the room there was a pool table with T-Dog and Daryl playing, at that moment T-Dog said he was heading for bed and I looked at Daryl and said if he didn't mind I'd play with him, which made him laugh I told him to get he's mind out of the gutter or was he scared a girl would beat him? He said "let's make this interesting every time you sink a ball you ask a question?" I replied "Sounds good to me but be warned you might have to answer a lot of questions." It took a while but I sunk the first ball, "So who taught you to hunt?" "My dad" I got the next one in "What did you do before all this happened?" "Labourer, odd jobs whatever was needed" He got the next one in and asked "what happened to Caitlyn's father?" I replied "He died a three years ago he was hit by a drunk driver, that's why I don't really drink" he said he was sorry, I could tell he meant as he's eyes looked sad. I got the next one in and asked if he had someone before all this happened, no was the answer "Jealous?" he said "No, why would I be? Thou that being said I'd rather you try hitting on me then the asshole Shane, he's such a creep" "He tried to hit on you?" he replied "Yeah said if I needed a stress relieved we could hook up, no thank you, told him I'd rather sleep with a walker. And maybe I like my men grouchy; I'm going to bed good night Daryl"

"I guess that means I win, if you're walking away" "I guess you do" and I walked away without a backward glance and a smile on my face.

Trying to decide how faithful to the series I should be. I look forward to your reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing it belongs to the wonderful team that bring the walking dead to life**

**CHAPTER FOUR: RUN LIKE THE WIND**

I woke up after sleeping really well the night before I had a vivid dream, I really must stop thinking about him and concentrate on keeping Caitlyn safe. We got into the dining room and breakfast was served Caitlyn was so happy they had made pancakes her favourite. Glen was looking a lot worse for wear and was eating lots of eggs, one of the group told him it would help with the hangover but I doubt that very much.

After breakfast the doctor takes us to this huge room and shows us video of a walker victim dying and re-animating. Then Dale asked why the clock was running down which Doctor Jenner said it was how long the CDC has before it runs out of power, and when it does the CDC will explode with us in it. When that was said a steel door slammed shut, which started Rick pleading with the doctor to open it, Shane and Daryl were trying to open the door, Daryl resigned himself saying "Man, I'm gonna get shit-faced drunk again." While this happening the kids were crying and saying that they didn't want die, I was holding Caitlyn telling her that there wasn't anything to worry about we will get out and everything will be okay it has to be, it couldn't end like this. Next thing the doctor grabbed Rick and whispered something in his ear and pressed a button which suddenly opened the door. We were all running out the door when I noticed Andrea was staying behind and Dale pleading with her to come with us, she hadn't been the same since her sister died, I know how she feels I was devastated when my husband died I can imagine it would be worse if it was family.

We got up to ground level and all the doors were closed Rick tried shooting it to no avail then Carol said that she found this when she was doing Rick's washing, it was a hand grenade she handed it to Rick and he placed it near the glass and told us the move away which we did, Caitlyn covered her ears and said was this going to work, I hoped so. There was a loud bang and the sound of breaking glass and shouts of run everyone. When we got outside there was walkers not so many that we couldn't get pass. We ran to our cars and I looked back and was happy to see Dale had convinced Andrea to come with us. We were driving off the CDC exploded.

We had been driving for a while when we got stuck in a traffic jam and then Dale's RV broke down, so we were looking for parts that might help fix it when there was a shout that a herd was coming our way I grabbed Caitlyn and ran to under the nearest car I could see Sophia under a car near us and Lori covering Carol's mouth to stop her screaming, the smell and the noise was horrible I covered Caitlyn's while the herd went past us when it looked like it was over we started to move out only to see a walker nearby I told Caitlyn to run and we ran into woods I looked back and I could also see Sophia running into the woods as well hell I was thinking she was alone at least Caitlyn had me with her, behind her were two walkers shuffling I hoped that she would be ok but I had to concentrate on getting Caitlyn safe. We ran for a little while and thought that I might be an idea to head back as it was getting dark, I didn't have weapon but I could see thick branches that might do some damage with enough force so I picked one up and told Caitlyn to pick one up a well, it was getting dark and I could hear Daryl calling for Sophia and I hoped he found her. We were walking back hopefully towards the way we came I'm really hopeless with direction but somehow we found our way back towards the road I've never been so happy.

We got to the road and thankfully the RV was still there, I heard "Whose there? That you Sophia?" I replied "It's Delta, Daryl don't shoot at me again" he replied "You're a stupid bitch for walking in the dark without a torch" I had to laugh at that "I really wish you wouldn't call me that, considering I'm a teacher that means I'm not stupid, and It's not like I had time to grab a torch" "Well I'm glad you and Caitlyn are ok, at least some of our group came back" he said. I understood that to be they hadn't found Sophia; I hoped she was ok but I had a bad feeling about it.

Trying to decide how faithful to the series I should be. I look forward to your reviews.


	5. Chapter 5

**I own nothing it belongs to the wonderful team that bring the walking dead to life**

**CHAPTER FIVE: WHERE YOU LEAST EXPECT IT**

I woke up in the car, uncomfortable but at least Caitlyn and I were safe. The group were gathered around organising themselves to continue hunting for Sophia. Shane, Rick and Carl went off together, it was decided the Carol, Lori, Glen, Caitlyn and I would go with Daryl, I could definitely see that he wasn't too keen for that to happen I think he is more of a loner.

We were walking when all of a sudden there was a gunshot I looked at Lori who said that wouldn't be Rick he knows not to waste bullets. Carol stopped and Andrea said that she understood how she was feeling; Carol said that she hoped that she would be ok. Daryl said that that's not worth a damned thing and that the little girl will be just fine, I liked his optimism but I don't think we will.

Caitlyn was slowing down her walking as I got caught in a cobweb man I hate those things I couldn't help that cry out and that caused us to get further behind, all of a sudden there was a walker coming after us I fell like a silly woman in a horror movie and Caitlyn ran towards the others, then I looked and it was something like out of a movie a woman on a horse came and knocked the walker off me. "Lori? Lori Grimes? "I'm Lori?" "Rick sent me. You got to come now." "What?" "There's been an accident. Carl's been shot. He's still alive but you gotta come now". "Rick needs you! Just come!" Daryl said "Whoa, whoa whoa. We don't know this girl. You can't get on that horse." The woman gave us directions to her place and they left it seemed unreal, and the walker that tried to attack me moaned and Daryl said shut up and shot it.

We finally got back to the cars and dale asked was I ok glen said that I have gotten attacked and that it was a close call, I couldn't talk I was too shaken I just went back to my car and was crying when Caitlyn found me she asked me if I was okay, I told her that I'm sorry that I almost lost her I have to be more careful in the future, I think I will have to be armed whenever I'm not sleeping I have a bow and arrow in the car I might just use them they were quite which was good I was good at it, went thru a faze after reading that book about a girl that hunts with a bow and arrow and took some lessons got pretty good.

I grabbed what I needed and told Dale I take watch, which dale said no I should drive T-Dog to the farm and get him help, I said no send glen which dale replied "he needs antibiotics which the doctor should have if not he will die" "Why didn't you say something. I got my brother's stash. Crystal, X don't need that. Got some kickass painkillers. Doxycycline. Not the generic stuff either. It's first class. Merle got the clap on occasion." All I could think nice, way too much information but was grateful that he had them.

I was on Dale's RV doing watch Caitlyn was being looked after Carol, I should worry that Carol, could use Caitlyn as a substitute for Sophia, but at least I know she would be ok if something happened to me. I could hear Carol crying inside I felt bad for her I can only imagine what she was feeling, I'd die if something happened to Caitlyn, she's the only person I care about besides myself thou I care about her more than myself.

Daryl came up on the roof, to take over my watch I wanted to talk. "You ok?" I replied "Still a bit shaken up never been that close to one of them I was terrified." He said "that's normal, so you good with that?" looking down at the bow and arrows "yeah I'm pretty good, but I don't have your impressive crossbow" with a laugh. "Oh you think that's impressive?" he said "Pretty cool thou it looks bulky as all you using it to build your arms." I replied "You trying to hit on me?" he asked "Maybe, would that be a bad thing?" I said and left it in the air not wanting to push it for all he's tough guy looks I can tell he's not that good with emotions most men like him aren't.

Trying to decide how faithful to the series I should be. I look forward to your reviews.


	6. Chapter 6

**I own nothing it belongs to the wonderful team that bring the walking dead to life**

**CHAPTER SIX: BEYOND BELIEF**

The next morning we left supplies incase Sophia and drove to the farm that the girl gave us directions to, we got there with little fuss and not much trouble. It was beautiful they were lucky it seems like the farm has missed most of the walker action.

We were met by the girl who was on the horse, her name was Maggie, I came up to her and hugged her and thanked her for saving me, she said it was nothing but it is a debt I will have to repay sometime I just don't know when. We were told where we could set up camp and we girls got to it, sometimes I think there is an odd arrangement here of who does what at the moment, the men go hunting or tracking for Sophia and the women look after the camp, I've never been much of a housewife I just did what was necessary.

There was a lot of tension in the camp and I don't think that it was to do with Sophia been missing and Carl being hurt there was something else in the air. We organised ourselves so we could look for Sophia and we were put into pairs I had a choice of Daryl or Shane and I said to Daryl we'll go together which he replied "you'll slow me down" I told him "If I do you can leave in the woods but I won't, you fail to realise I'm not a girly girl I'm used to doing things like this it's just more dangerous."

So we headed out not talking to each other and reached the woods I said while we are here we should bring something back as well, I drew my quiver and released an arrow and hit a squirrel, "nice shot" I had to admit Daryl was a pretty good tracker at least he looks like he knows what he is doing. We came up to a house it looked abandoned and we proceeded with caution. We opened the door and I said "Sophia" but there was no answer we were in the kitchen and found a small door I could hear small sounds like moans I opened it but I didn't want to, I took the handle and opened the door. I was shocked to see Sophia in there she looked so small and frail, but she looked reasonably ok all things considered. "What happened Sophia?" I asked "I cut my foot and it hurts really badly and I'm really thirsty" she said. I picked her up and Daryl cleared the table and got her some water then he said "we need to get her back to the farm." I said "I know that but I need to check her foot". It looked bad and inflamed but she should be ok. I told him "Daryl give me your crossbow you have to carry Sophia I can't do it." He picked her up and we walked as quickly as we could. We arrived at the farm a little while later Carol came running and crying "my poor baby girl, you found her, thank you so much." She took her off Daryl and took her to Herschel he said that it was bad but we had found her just in time.

Daryl was walking away from the scene I followed him "why are you following me?" I replied "I thought you might want to talk." "Why?" he said "Because you look sad." I replied "Well, I'm not" I had to laugh "well I'd hate to see your sad face" and with that I made the bold move and walked over to him and kissed him and said "Today was a good day we got all our baby home and you found her." He kissed me back with more pressure and passion than I expected, his strong arms wrapped around me I felt safe, I didn't want to leave but I did separate to take off his shirt and started to undo his belt he stopped me and said "that's not fair you've still got your clothes on." I rectified that by taking my top off it had been so long since I had been with anyone I was nervous as hell "beautiful just beautiful" Daryl said after I removed my bra, he drew me into his arms and against his chest and kissed me down my neck, it was like a firecracker went off inside me, I said "I need you to take me to your tent NOW" he took my hand and led me to the tent. What happened was a blur, but I remember taking his belt off, his mouth went to my breast, I was tugging at my underwear and I noticed the scars on him I must try to ask him about it one day. I rolled him onto his back and straddled him I could feel him growing quite considerably with a wicked look in my eyes, I raised myself onto him and lowered my head towards him nipples, the next thing I heard was "damn woman, keep that up and I won't last much longer" I said breathlessly "that's ok, you think that this is a onetime thing, not after I've had a sample, you think I could stop at one time." He said "We have to stop I don't have a condom." He was close I could close, I said that he didn't have to worry as I am not supposed to be able to have any more children, and with that he rolled me on to my back and I felt something I have never felt in my 32 years and it was amazing.

Afterwards as I lay in his arms, Daryl asked what happened after Caitlyn was born. I explained that my husband and I tried for a several years and it just wasn't working so she was a medical miracle, it's always made her more special I'd die if something happened to her. He kissed me and I said "I'll keep her safe that I promise" 

I'm trying to decide how involved in the shane/rick/lori storyline and the rest of the stories. I look forward to your reviews.


	7. Chapter 7

**I own nothing it belongs to the wonderful team that bring the walking dead to life**

EVERYTHING HAPPENS FOR A REASON

CHAPTER 7: A HUNTING WE WILL GO

The next day I woke up alone, I had always heard of the phase "walk of shame" I got to feel it today as all eye were on me as I walked to my tent, Lori had a smirk on her face I asked "what's so funny."

"I could say is Daryl is lucky he's tent is far away or the kids would have gotten an education. You're a bit vocal."

"I'm so embarrassed." I shook my head and turned a bright shade of red, I needed a shower all I could smell was sex and Daryl sweat not that, that is a bad thing. The Greens looked up, I would see if I could have a shower and I might be able to check on Sophia at the same time while I am at it.

Finally clean I went to see if Sophia was awake, both she and Carol awake I asked Sophia how she was, she said that she was still sore, I excepted it would be for a while I told Sophia I might send Caitlyn if that was ok with Carol who nodded, I was leaving and Carol said that she wanted to thank me for bringing Sophia back, Daryl said that you helped and I'm grateful and then she hugged me.

I found Caitlyn playing with Carl, who looked better, I love seeing kids playing, the next thing I felt was arms wrap around me and a sexy voice say to me "you wanna go hunting with me we didn't really get anything yesterday."

"Sure just let me get changed and grab my gear." I came out in shorts, singlet and my boots, I could tell that Daryl liked what he saw I grabbed my bow and arrow and we were off. The forest was quite, we got lucky and got a few squirrels, and then Daryl asked "why did you choose me?"

"Well, I could say that there wasn't much choice, but would you believe I was attracted to you the moment I saw you, it's your eye's they're very sweet, also you remind me of the boys I used to know. You know my first boyfriend was even more redneck than you, what can I say I have a type, Caitlyn's was the same but only slightly better." I could tell that he didn't believe me "You're better than other people think you are, yes you are rough on the outside but inside there is sweetness to you. Also how did you get so god-damn sexy by looking so god-damn dirty? Cause if you look this good to me now I'd hate to see what would happen if you dressed up, hell I might just combust from the heat. " He just laughed and shot another squirrel. I've noticed that Daryl doesn't talk a lot but when he does I love the sound of his voice.

We reached the lake on the property "So, you fell like a swim?" I didn't wait for an answer I started to get undressed, I stripped completely and wiggled my butt as I walked into the water Daryl followed suit. The water was cold and I went to Daryl when he opened his arms as I came to him. I had to ask I couldn't help myself. "The scars, Daryl what happened?"

"They're private, none of your business, alright keep your nose out of it." I was taken aback I had hit a nerve.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked, I just wanted to know if what I was thinking was right or if I was way off and for your sake I hope I am wrong, because I'd be sad for you."

"So what you think happened?"

"I think your dad beat the crap out of you, and if so I'm very sorry to hear that."

"Yeah, he used to beat Merle and me up all the time, it started before mum died when that happened it got worse Merle took most of the beatings but then he went to juvie and he started worse on me. When he wasn't beating me up I didn't exist to him, I disappeared for 9 days eating berries and wiping my ass with poison oak, my ass itched something awful, I walked back into the house no one was there and I made myself a sandwich."

"Come here, I know this does make up for it but I am sorry to hear that, no wonder you two are the way you are but you could be a lot worse but you aren't."

I wrapped my arms and legs around him, and I kissed him, that was the first time I had ever made love in the water it was sweet, hot and lovely. I'm glad the world has gone to crap otherwise I would never had met this man.


	8. Chapter 8

**I own nothing it belongs to the wonderful team that bring the walking dead to life**

EVERYTHING HAPPENS FOR A REASON

CHAPTER EIGHT: THE LAKE

Days turned into weeks, Daryl and I got closer if that was even possible, we moved my tent closer to his so we could be more discreet, thou that doesn't really happen, he just has to look at me and I go up in flames, I've lost count of the number of time we had made love, Daryl has never used the "L" but I know he has feelings for me.

There has been big news in the camp, Lori's pregnant which has made Shane even more unhinged then he was before, he's been spending time with Andrea I wish she had better taste in men but that is her problem, or at least it was until the day when I was out with the kids who were skimming rocks on the lake when Shane came over "You avoid me like the plague. I see your little redneck lover isn't here to protect you, how about you and I spend some time together."

"Oh hell no, go see Andrea I hear she likes the shit you dish out. It must really piss you off that Daryl is Rick's right hand man."

"You jealous that he could satisfy a woman better then you could with one finger, he just has to look at me and I'm good to go, how you got both Lori and Andrea is beyond me, you have a thing for women who are in stressful situations, getting them when their guard is down, it must make you feel like a man." I knew I was playing with fire I was hoping someone might come around and see us talking but no one was coming.

"No, I want new meat thou I doubt there much new about you. The amount of times that hick has screwed you, you're probably all worn out."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing I was scared, I had no weapon and didn't want the kids to hear what was happening. Do I go willingly and let it be done or fight him and I could die. "Fine where you wanna go, we can't do it in front of the kids. What about over there in those bushes."

"Go on, get over there."

I walked over to the spot I could still see that the kids were ok. I swore I would not cry in front of him, I just got undressed and closed my eyes and hoped it would be over soon, it was over soon enough, when it was I got up, got dressed, walked away and told the kids to ok let's go.

I walked back to the camp I walked past our camp and on to the main group, Lori saw me when I dropped off Carl and Sophia she asked "What happened?"

I pulled her aside "Shane raped me. I had to go along with it so the children couldn't hear they were metres away, if I didn't he would have beat me and then raped me. I have to wash I feel him inside and I feel horrible." We went to the house so I could get cleaned up, I have no idea what to say to Daryl, he's gonna lose it and I don't blame him, maybe I should and then Shane won't be a problem anymore.

I decided to tell Daryl he deserved to know, he was after all my partner more or less. I was in the tent curled up on our bed I'd been crying, when he came in and kissed me and asked what is wrong. "I was by the lake with the kids they were playing, then Shane come over and propositioned me, he didn't give me a much of a choice, and I could go willingly or by force. I couldn't fight him I didn't want the kids to hear so we went behind some bushes and he raped me." On hearing that he stormed out of the tent grabbed his crossbow and ran over to the group I hear him saying "I'm gonna kill him." I shouted "He's not worth it". The next thing I see is Daryl come up to Shane from behind and knocked him down with the butt of the crossbow and shoved it in his face "Give me a reason why I shouldn't fire this you sonabitch."

Rick rushed over "Whoa, what is happening here?"

"Ask him; ask him what he did to Delta near the kids."

There were shocked looks on the faces in the group. "Well Shane, he asked you a question. What did you do?"

"Oh we had some fun, now she's crying rape." He got a well-deserved punch from Daryl over that.

"Hell she enjoyed it, that's probably why she is saying I raped her."

"Why would I want to sleep with you Shane, the thought of being near you makes me wanna be sick. So why would I do that?"

"She said she was getting bored with her little and I mean little redneck and wanted a real man."

"You didn't just stay that, I love my redneck man, he's a hell of a lot better then you will ever be. He's never had to use force. He's more of a man then you will ever be. I won't make the mistake of not carrying a weapon, if you so much as come near me ever again I'll slice of that thing of yours and shove it down your throat."

I told the group "I never wanted to sleep with Shane, I didn't have a choice it was either go willingly or forcefully I didn't want the kids to hear. Carol, Lori I'm sorry they were put in that position I don't think they heard thou or at least I hope they didn't."

"You have nothing to apologise for, Delta. You always think of others so thank you for that." Said Carol

"Come on Daryl, I'd love you to beat him up but he's not worth lowering yourself to he's level you're better than that. Come on baby let's go home." He put he's arm around me and we walked home.

**I have most of the upcoming chapters ready to go I'm just trying to get the storyline involving Randall together. I look for to your comments.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I own nothing it belongs to the wonderful team that bring the walking dead to life**

EVERYTHING HAPPENS FOR A REASON

CHAPTER 9 GROUP BROKEN

There's so much tension in the air after the barn was found out to be full of walkers, which we killed after which Herschel went off the rails as one of them was his wife.

On the Dixon front he has been so sweet, I've been feeling crappy don't know why maybe it was something I ate. We were lying in bed when Daryl said "You know I have feelin's for you right? If something happens to you or Caitlyn I would be upset."

"You'd give me the sad face?"

"I don't have a sad face."

"Well don't you remember, when we found Sophia, I said that you looked sad and you said that that wasn't your sad face."

"Oh, I get you."

"Baby you're getting all scruffy, but then I do like it."

"Ok, maybe I'll do something about after winter."

"Ok, I don't care you're sexy as all hell to me either way, you have way too many clothes on." He took he's pants off.

"You're not half bad yourself."

"Half-bad? Thanks for the semi-compliment."

"I meant you are beautiful. I feel I am lucky to have you."

"Same here." With that I kissed him. Afterwards, Daryl went to do his watch of the prisoner which meant he was probably gonna beat the crap outta the kid; they found him when they went looking for Herschel. I don't like that business it's been three days since then and Daryl has been acting differently, I can't help but think what he has been doing I really wish he would stop but I know if he is doing at least he is just beating him, I don't think he would kill the kid unlike Shane who has been itching to do so, and getting more pissed at not doing it and also for Daryl being Rick's right hand man. I avoid Shane like the plague more so now and don't go anywhere without a weapon.

Dale came by to see if I had an opinion on Randall, I said "I don't think we can let him go, Daryl said that he knew Maggie so he knows where she is and knows this place, that being said I don't want him being killed unlike some here, I don't think we need to kill him, I think that we should let him get better and let him go and see what happens if he lives, he lives if the walkers get him than that is that."

"That's not really an answer Del, but I'm glad that you don't want him dead."

"But if you were asking what to do to Shane I wouldn't hesitate to have him killed and would happily pull the trigger. I hate that he didn't really get punished for attacking me he just got put to the side. Hell Daryl and I are further away."

"That was your choice."

"I know, but sometimes it sucks ok, I'm allowed to be annoyed that he is still here. All I can say is thank goodness that I can't have children; I'd hate to have a child to him. You know this is gonna be a pointless exercise Shane will do pretty much what he wants to do." With that I could smell the food cooking, chicken it was making my stomach turn, I couldn't be it wasn't possible.

"Are you pregnant, Delta?"

"Oh that's funny. No, well I'm not supposed to be able to have kids I used IVF to have Caitlyn."

God that was the last thing I needed not that it would be a bad thing, but it couldn't possibly be true, I'll have to wait for Glen to go out again. I can't remember when my last period was but I think it was before this whole thing started and before Daryl and I got together so it's at least seven weeks. Shit, this wasn't good but I couldn't say anything till I knew for sure.

We were having our group discussion including the Green's trying to figure out what to do; I was still in with keeping him much to Daryl's annoyance, there were many 4 people in the group that agreed with Dale so we were going to kill this kid, it wasn't right. Dale looked despondent over it and walked out saying that the group was broken.

I got Caitlyn and said let's go see the horses. We were there a while, at the same time Rick, Shane and Daryl where in the big barn with Randall, I hadn't heard anything on how it was gonna be done. Daryl walked into the stable. "Are you ok, babe?" I asked

"Yeah Rick's decided to let the guy go, once he's able to walk."

"I'm glad to hear that." I came to him and hugged and kissed him I want my old Daryl back hopefully he will be shortly.

"Oh, come on guys that's all the two of you do." Caitlyn said.

The next thing we heard was a scream unlike anything we had heard in ages, Daryl and I started running towards the source of the sound, it was Dale he was being torn apart by a walker, Daryl killed it but it was too late for Dale, the rest of the group reached us Rick was saying that we had to take him to Herschel but there was nothing we could do except put him out of his misery, Rick put his gun to Dale's head but couldn't pull the trigger then Daryl took the gun off him and said "Sorry brother" and with the Dale was no longer in pain. I was on the ground crying and I had thrown up, I really liked Dale he was one of those people that you didn't want to disappoint. Daryl picked me up and carried me towards our campsite; Caitlyn was following us crying as I think she thought of him like a grandfather course that was what he was like. I said "We can't leave Dale there alone a walker might finish him."

"I'll look after him, but first I have to get you to the tent you look horrible hun, I'm worried about you."

He left me in the tent I was crying but gradually the tears stopped, I got out the tent and walked over to where Dale was Daryl was still there. The scene was heartbreaking Daryl tries to be a tough man but there is a soft man inside him that just makes me want to protect that side of him as it's so special. I walked over him sat down and just put my head on his shoulder and wrapped an arm around him, I needed to be there for him, I needed my Daryl to come back. I need to tell Daryl what might be happening but now was not the time or the place. I just needed to be for him when he comes back to me.


	10. Chapter 10

**I own nothing it belongs to the wonderful team that bring the walking dead to life**

**CHAPTER TEN: BAD NIGHT AT THE GREENE FARM**

Rick and Shane's gone to look for Randall who supposedly attacked Shane and escaped Daryl and Glen went in the direction Shane said if anyone could find him it was Daryl. I personally don't believe a word he said I hoped he was telling the truth but seriously how could a kid like Randall hurt someone like Shane it just made no sense. At the same time Lori was going nuts Carl was missing again, man that kid gets around why couldn't he be more like my Caitlyn and not really do much, not that she clings to me.

I could see Daryl and Glen in the distance; I had my bow and arrow on the porch really in case I needed them I had a bad feeling about tonight. Daryl came up the stairs and kissed me, and then they were explaining they found Randall and he was a walker but that he hadn't been bitten and he's neck had been broken. I didn't understand this it made no sense, but it made my sense of dread even worse, things tonight were going to get a hell of a lot worse before they got better.

All of a sudden there was a cry of walker and everyone started to panic which we shouldn't have they knew this might happen. I grabbed Caitlyn and put her in the car told her to try and not worry I'll be back as soon as I can. Herschel was refusing to leave which meant Daryl wasn't either. God why did I have to get involved with a man like that? I heard him say "It was as good as any night to die."

We needed clear heads and get out of here; all of a sudden the barn went up I could see two people on there it looked like Rick and Carl they needed help I called to Jimmy said we need to get the RV over there and get them down, so we ran over to the RV, started it and drive it over there, there were so many walkers this was a crazy idea, I heard two humps on the roof and I hoped that was them, next thing I know there was a walker in the RV attacking Jimmy, I just ran to the bathroom and started to climb thru the skylight, I got thru it and was standing on the roof, days like this I wished I was carrying a gun, I ran to the back of the RV, climbed down and ran to my car only to see that there were walkers around it I kept running to the porch and grabbed my stuff and started aiming at the creatures near the car I hoped Caitlyn was lying flat as I couldn't live with myself if I hit her. I got them and next thing I knew I was driving out of there I couldn't see anyone it was so dark, I hoped they were ok. I had no idea where I was going I didn't hear where we were supposed to meet.

I had been driving for god only knows how long there were no more walkers as I crossed a bridge I pulled to a halt it looked like a wall before me. Next thing I know there was a spotlight on us I didn't know what to do, do I reverse back and hope that we didn't get shot or get out and hope nothing happens to us.

I decided not to chance Caitlyn and we got out and put our hands up. I said that I have a bow and arrow but it is in the car and closed the doors and told Caitlyn to lift our shirts to so that we were unarmed. The gate opened and a man came out with a voice that was familiar "Well, hello girlie what do we have here?"


	11. Chapter 11

**I own nothing it belongs to the wonderful team that bring the walking dead to life**

**CHAPTER ELEVEN: BACK FROM THE DEAD **

DDPOV

Where did they go I would have thought that they went left like they were supposed to head and towards the roadblock where we left supplies for Sophia but they weren't there? I wanted to go look for them but Rick said it was best that we stay together. Why does this keep happening to me? First Merle disappears and now Delta and Caitlyn. I needed to find them, I know she can look after herself, she had proved that time and again but they are on their own.

We stayed put till the dawn and started to move on, I didn't want to but we couldn't go back towards the farm.

DELPOV

They have locked us in a room for what felt like several hours. The man that called me girlie came back in he sat down in front of us, Caitlyn was hugging me, she was scared but I'd never let anything happen to her.

The man said "So girlie what's your name?"

"Well the names not girlie it's Delta and this is Caitlyn. Do I have a reason to be scared?"

"Not if you do the right thing it's not normal to be driving around at the middle of the night?"

"Well it's not my normal routine, but the place where we were staying was overrun and we escaped. By the way you know my name who am I talking to?"

"The name's Merle Dixon."

I think you could have knocked me over with a feather. Daryl would be happy Merle was alive only now Daryl was missing. What is it with these Dixons and getting lost? I laughed he looked at me as if to say why was I laughing. I said "That's funny it must be a thing with you Dixons? One gets lost and the other is found."

"You know my brother?"

"Yes" I must have had a look on my face a merle then said "Oh you have a thing for a Dixon boy. Is he ok? Where is he?"

"He was ok when I last saw him, I'd be with him if I knew where he was I think I took a wrong turn went right instead of left."

"I'm gonna talk to the headman here and you will be looked after and the two of you won't have to worry, if Daryl cared for you then you are ok."

We stepped outside it was like a town here lights and everything, it was pretty heavily guarded. Merle led us to a two story apartment block. He said as he opened the door that it was his place and that the maid wasn't in but there was room for us in here for the night then we can find somewhere else, as there were plenty of room here to stay. He's place wasn't much but it sure as hell beat a tent which we had been staying for the last 6 weeks. I thanked him and said that we won't be in your way but I need a shower and it's been a rough night. Merle said he wants to know what happened I said I would tell him after I showered, I called Caitlyn to follow me, I mean I trusted Daryl with her but I don't know Merle and if he was as rough as everyone said at the camp then I had to look out for her.

There is one thing I love more than anything else in this world, that is a hot shower haven't had one of those in such a long time, usually we washed in the creek more often than not I wasn't washing if I was with Daryl, oh god I may never see him again, I crumpled on the floor of the shower and was being sick and crying, I hoped he was ok.

I came out of the shower wrapped in a towel I didn't want to put my bloody clothes back on and the rest of my stuff was in the car which I wouldn't get till the morning. "Woo hoo girlie I can see why my baby bro likes you. You sure you don't want some of this? I'm the better brother; don't think not having this hand hurts me, I got it all where it counts."

"No, one Dixon is about all I can handle, but I could use something to wear and where do we sleep? I can only see one room and the lounge."

"You don't have to worry you can have the bed I have to go back and finish my watch which you disrupted. You're not lying about him being alive, to keep yourself safe?"

I couldn't think of a more horrible thing to do "No, I loved your brother, I don't know if he is still alive there were so many of them at the farm, but I feel like he is alive and I have to believe that is the truth not just wishing my life away".

Merle gave me a shirt to wear, it had a faint smell to it and it reminded me of Daryl so I didn't mind, Caitlyn was asleep when I finally got to bed. I cried myself to sleep and hoped he was okay.


	12. Chapter 12

**I own nothing it belongs to the wonderful team that bring the walking dead to life**

**CHAPTER ELEVEN: BACK FROM THE DEAD **

DDPOV

Where did they go I would have thought that they went left like they were supposed to head and towards the roadblock where we left supplies for Sophia but they weren't there? I wanted to go look for them but Rick said it was best that we stay together. Why does this keep happening to me? First Merle disappears and now Delta and Caitlyn. I needed to find them, I know she can look after herself, she had proved that time and again but they are on their own.

We stayed put till the dawn and started to move on, I didn't want to but we couldn't go back towards the farm.

DELPOV

They have locked us in a room for what felt like several hours. The man that called me girlie came back in he sat down in front of us, Caitlyn was hugging me, she was scared but I'd never let anything happen to her.

The man said "So girlie what's your name?"

"Well the names not girlie it's Delta and this is Caitlyn. Do I have a reason to be scared?"

"Not if you do the right thing it's not normal to be driving around at the middle of the night?"

"Well it's not my normal routine, but the place where we were staying was overrun and we escaped. By the way you know my name who am I talking to?"

"The name's Merle Dixon."

I think you could have knocked me over with a feather. Daryl would be happy Merle was alive only now Daryl was missing. What is it with these Dixons and getting lost? I laughed he looked at me as if to say why was I laughing. I said "That's funny it must be a thing with you Dixons? One gets lost and the other is found."

"You know my brother?"

"Yes" I must have had a look on my face a merle then said "Oh you have a thing for a Dixon boy. Is he ok? Where is he?"

"He was ok when I last saw him, I'd be with him if I knew where he was I think I took a wrong turn went right instead of left."

"I'm gonna talk to the headman here and you will be looked after and the two of you won't have to worry, if Daryl cared for you then you are ok."

We stepped outside it was like a town here lights and everything, it was pretty heavily guarded. Merle led us to a two story apartment block. He said as he opened the door that it was his place and that the maid wasn't in but there was room for us in here for the night then we can find somewhere else, as there were plenty of room here to stay. He's place wasn't much but it sure as hell beat a tent which we had been staying for the last 6 weeks. I thanked him and said that we won't be in your way but I need a shower and it's been a rough night. Merle said he wants to know what happened I said I would tell him after I showered, I called Caitlyn to follow me, I mean I trusted Daryl with her but I don't know Merle and if he was as rough as everyone said at the camp then I had to look out for her.

There is one thing I love more than anything else in this world, that is a hot shower haven't had one of those in such a long time, usually we washed in the creek more often than not I wasn't washing if I was with Daryl, oh god I may never see him again, I crumpled on the floor of the shower and was being sick and crying, I hoped he was ok.

I came out of the shower wrapped in a towel I didn't want to put my bloody clothes back on and the rest of my stuff was in the car which I wouldn't get till the morning. "Woo hoo girlie I can see why my baby bro likes you. You sure you don't want some of this? I'm the better brother; don't think not having this hand hurts me, I got it all where it counts."

"No, one Dixon is about all I can handle, but I could use something to wear and where do we sleep? I can only see one room and the lounge."

"You don't have to worry you can have the bed I have to go back and finish my watch which you disrupted. You're not lying about him being alive, to keep yourself safe?"

I couldn't think of a more horrible thing to do "No, I loved your brother, I don't know if he is still alive there were so many of them at the farm, but I feel like he is alive and I have to believe that is the truth not just wishing my life away".

Merle gave me a shirt to wear, it had a faint smell to it and it reminded me of Daryl so I didn't mind, Caitlyn was asleep when I finally got to bed. I cried myself to sleep and hoped he was okay.


	13. Chapter 13

**I own nothing it belongs to the wonderful team that bring the walking dead to life**

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN: BAD NEWS GOOD NEWS**

DDPOV

I couldn't believe what I just heard, that we are all infected and that we will all turn into one of them walkers, I don't know how Rick didn't tell us. I wanted to go back and look for Del, I was hoping she was alright, but in this day and age hope isn't a good thing to have. I argued with Rick that we should have gone back but he said no, I wanted to hit him but I could see his point we have no idea where she was, if I was on my own it would be a different story, it feels horrible to have my brother and del now missing, if this is what love feels like I hate it.

We needed food as we getting dangerously low, so I said I'd go Rick said take someone with you, I said "No." I needed to be on my own I'd never live it down if someone so my crying I was barely holding it together as it was now.

The forest was peaceful unfortunately all that quite did nothing to stop the thoughts that were going through my head. I can feel she is alive, just like I can feel that merle is still alive, so I can live with the hope that I might one day see them again.

DELPOV

"I'm what?"

The doctor said "You're pregnant about 7 weeks if I'm right."

I was in shock I replied "How did this happen? I mean I know how but my OBGYN said children were impossible naturally, and I had my daughter through IVF, I would never have predicted that I would have a child in the middle of an apocalypse."

The doctor gave me instructions and what to eat she also said that maybe eating natural foods had helped in falling pregnant, I really wished I had known that, but am glad that I am having this child, I couldn't bear to lose another part of Daryl. I had to laugh if I was with the group there would have been two pregnant women that wouldn't have been so bad. I couldn't help but wonder who else made it, I know or at least I feel that Daryl made it, hopefully more did, and hopefully it wasn't wishful thinking. I definitely took a wrong turn but I suppose there are worse places to be.

I just wished Daryl was here, he would know what to do or at least stand by whatever I choose. I was in a world of my own when I heard a sound I'm getting used to "Hey girlie, you look like the weight of the world is on your shoulders, wanna talk?"

"I guess so, you are family after all."

"We're not family."

"Well maybe not now but we will be in about 7 months. I'm pregnant"

"That has to be one of the stupidest things I have heard, why would you have a child in a time like this. I told Daryl a million times if it's not on it's not on, but would he listen"

"Firstly I would be stupid enough to have a child now, it's not like I thought hey the dead are coming back to life, I reckon this is a good time to get knocked up. Secondly it's not his fault, I told him I was never supposed to be able to have children I had Caitlyn via IVF, you know I never knew in an apocalypse my body would go back on track and the first man I slept with in 3 years would make that happen, but I am happy, I'm happy I have a part of Daryl that won't leave me. Merle can you give me a hug?"

"Come here Del, welcome to the family." And he hugged me and he smelled like Daryl I liked that about him, he wasn't as bad as the group made out to be.


	14. Chapter 14

**I own nothing it belongs to the wonderful team that bring the walking dead to life**

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN: FEELIN'S**

DDPOV

I think we have found it a place that we can call ours, we found a prison it looked pretty good a few walkers but nothing we can't handle, Rick tells me to get in the tower with Carol, man that woman is getting on my nerves, I know she wants me that is obvious but I'm not in the mood. I don't think of Delta too much now, I still wonder if she is alive and ok but I can keep a lid on it, I can't be getting all girly, not when the group needs me.

We killed all the walkers in the field and set up camp, I went out and hunted, I find it peaceful but it brings back memories of Delta the number of times we would go hunting together and it would lead to us making love were too many to count, she was a firecracker once she started there was no stopping her and then there were the times when everyone else was asleep she would climb into my tent, then she moved her tent near mine so we could be a bit more discreet, even though she was always horny she always tried to keep it discreet. Thank goodness she couldn't have children as we would've had two pregnant women to care for, I had to shake my head at the way Rick treats Lori, yes she did wrong and slept with Shane and is more than likely pregnant with his child but Lori had thought Rick was dead, I can understand, he is being very cold towards her I feel bad for her. Damn you Delta, for making me feel things, I think if it was opposite and Delta if thought I was dead I could forgive her if she sleep with someone else.

DELPOV

Things were progressing normally as normal can be as things can be in the situation we have. The baby is doing fine everything seems ok the morning sickness has subsided, I have terrible dreams that the what if the baby dies and it tries to eat its way out of me. I usually wake up crying which causes Merle to come in to the room, and holds me, we are now living together and causing people to think we are sleeping together which we aren't, not that hasn't tried anything on, I even had a woman that asked merle must be happy becoming a dad, I said he's happy to be an uncle. He's not so bad he doesn't drink much, there must have been a big gap between him and Daryl, even Caitlyn's getting used to Merle being around and getting used to the idea of having a brother or sister, she is hoping for a sister for her to play with but I explained that it is what it is and we should be grateful for whatever it is.

There seemed to be quite a bit of activity happening today, whispers of new people arriving. I thought maybe it was part of the group but I think that they are long gone. Merle's been avoiding me all day, usually I seen once or twice during the day after we leave the house, if I haven't seen him around that means he's on one of the Governor's errands.

I couldn't believe my eyes there was Andrea on the street, she was with a black lady I hadn't seen before, who by the look of it wasn't happy to be here, I was so happy I ran up to her, Andrea shouted "Oh my god, Delta you're alive and pregnant"

"Yep I sure am, 7 and a bit months."

"I'm guessing its Daryl's, is he here?"

"No, I haven't seen him in 5 and ½ months."

"Sorry by the way I'm Delta."

"Hi name's Michonne."

"You look like I feel about this place; it has a very bad vibe about it."

Michonne asked "Why do you stay?"

"Well it's safer in here then out there pregnant and with a child and there's a doctor here and family. I'm guessing you met Merle."

Michonne said "What a charmer."

"Oh he's bark is worse than his bite."

I ran into Merle later "Why didn't you tell me Andrea was here."

"It's none of your goddamn business that's why."

"You know you are better than being the governor's lapdog, it's only going to cause trouble and I worry about you, you mean a lot to me."

As I came around and sat on his lap, he laughed "So you'd wanna sleep with the other Dixon girlie? I knew you couldn't resist me."

I laughed "No Merle, I still love Daryl but if I didn't love him or if he was gone then I would within a heartbeat be with you but I do want to just not at this moment I need to deal with my feelings for your brother I am not over him, I would sleep with you, you have no idea how much control I need right now, I'm so horny all the time, otherwise I wouldn't be sitting on your lap here dressed, I'd be undressed trying to seduce you. You're a good man I just wish you knew that, I have to say your father really did a number on the two of you and I am sorry for that." I said and kissed him and he kissed me back.


	15. Chapter 15

**I own nothing it belongs to the wonderful team that bring the walking dead to life**

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN: BACK FROM THE DEAD**

DELPOV

There was something up, the men folk were acting weirdly; I hadn't seen Merle since I kissed him last night after we ate he went to do his watch. I should have done something last night, but I'm loyal to Daryl but there will be a time when I have to say enough is enough and realise I may never see him again or that he could be dead. It was announced that there would be a town gathering which usually meant walker fighting, I usually go if Meryl is "fighting" which is most of the time.

Tonight is going to be something different like something was up, the next thing I see is Meryl being led in to the arena he had done this heaps since I have been here so it wasn't strange but he looked more like a prisoner, the next thing I hear is the Governor he brought someone in I couldn't believe who it was, I knew that body almost as well as I knew my own hell I'd been dreaming about it most nights it couldn't be, the Governor was then telling Merle that he had to prove his loyalty to the town and kill the prisoner, Merle was saying that he had proved he's loyalty and this wouldn't be any different. The other men brought in walkers, real walkers with teeth and fingers this was madness. They took the bag of the prisoners head it was him, I was happy that he was alive, but he looked pissed off and beaten and in shock, I assume in seeing Merle, Merle was pointing at me and Daryl was dragging his eyes in the direction, he's shock in seeing me was even worse.

DDPOV

I could not believe my eyes, not only was Merle alive so was Delta and now Merle was supposed to fight me, how they met up I have no idea part of me is happy that they are alive the other part of me has no idea what is happening, we started fighting throw a few punches nothing too serious at each other, but real ones at the walkers and at the guards, next thing I hear is everything going crazy I got up and went to leave I keep saying Merle come on but he went in the opposite direction, I later saw what he was doing he went to get Delta and Caitlyn they were running behind me, it could be my eyes must have been seeing things she couldn't be.

DELPOV

I ran up to Andrea and said "We need to do something, we have to stop this, and he might listen to you." She walked over to the Governor I could see her arguing and getting nowhere. I looked down and saw that Caitlyn was still by my side "Mummy it's Daryl, his alive but why is he fighting uncle Merle that's his brother they're not supposed to fight?" There were pushes and punches thrown some of them between the brothers, some towards the walkers and the guards that held them. The next thing I hear is gunshots and the guard next to me falls, I saw Merle ran over to me and grab my hand and said "Come on girlie we gotta go" "Oh really? I thought it would be a good idea to stay here and see how things panned out." I answered being a smart ass.

I couldn't see Daryl, but Merle said run so the three of us ran. Then Daryl was ahead of us, we were following him and I could see what looked like Rick and Maggie, it was getting crazy there were shots whizzing by I looked to see if Caitlyn was ok she was fine.

"Mum you ok?"

"Yeah baby, mum and bub are fine; it's being a little active that's all."

I saw Rick, Maggie and Daryl ahead of us, Rick and Maggie pulled their weapons

"Put them away there's a child and a pregnant woman here"

Maggie said "He's not coming with us, he's dangerous and with the Governor and he beat up Glen."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing I had the shits with Merle so I punched him "I told you so many times that man was an asshole but would you believe me. No, now I'm out here pregnant and with my daughter. Fuck I'm sorry for hitting you, god dammit my hand hurts. Oh god Daryl I can't believe you're alive I knew you were, I never gave up hope that one day we would meet again" I hugged him I wanted to kiss him but I thought it was too soon.

"What. What. What. You're pregnant, you slept with my brother? I can't believe you would do that." I took a step back and hit my second Dixon brother in a matter of minutes "You idiot, we have been separated for five months do I look five months pregnant? Well look at me and anyway I have better taste then that, not that he didn't try but Merle has been a gentleman, you'd be proud of what of how he has been looking after me and Caitlyn. Take that slap as a No, I didn't sleep with Merle, you kind of ruined me for any other men."

Rick said "This is all great and all but let's have this family reunion discussion some place safer."

We walked till we saw a car in the distance with Glen and Michonne standing next to it, the next thing you I know is all Hell broke loose, both were trying to beat Merle up and saying that he couldn't come with us. I was pleading with them to let us come with them as Daryl was saying "No Merle, No Me" Rick said he would take Caitlyn and I. I was pleading with Daryl "We can work something out there has to be room where we can put Merle there has to be a way he can stay, he's a good man, I've seen it, he just does stupid things. I know his a good man hell he's just so used to people putting crap on him and that his doesn't think he's worthwhile."

"Rick you're in a prison right? There must be somewhere you can put him, in a cell block that isn't being used, because I am not losing my family because he's an idiot who couldn't see the governor for who he is, and I'm not having this child by the side of road or without it's family because of that one eyed bastard."

Rick said "Fine we'll figure something out, so what is the Governor to you, Delta?"

"Where do I begin just a regular Jim Jones or Charlie Manson. He is that crazy and can get people to do what he wants and that's the scary bit."


	16. Chapter 16

**I own nothing it belongs to the wonderful team that bring the walking dead to life**

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN: RIGHT BACK WHERE WE STARTED**

We reached the prison it looked pretty safe, I could see Carol and Carl as the gate was opened, man Carl has grown up in the months since I last saw him. We got out Carl ran over to Caitlyn and hugged her and said "you're alive" and looked in my direction with a sad look in his eyes. Carol on the other hand there was some venom but there always has been I think she was jealous with me getting with Daryl. It was good to see Herschel and Beth, she was holding a baby, I couldn't see Lori she must be around here somewhere. I asked who this little cutie was and Rick replied "This is my daughter Judith"

"Hello cutie pie it you look just like your mummy." There was a sudden quite in the group and I knew what that meant and my hand went to my own belly and hoped it wouldn't happen to me.

They ended up putting Merle in death row section, as this a separated section of the prison. I was torn I loved Daryl, but I had been developing feelings for Merle, I would tell him that now Daryl here we can be friends and family but that is all, damn sometimes I wish there were two of me one for each it wouldn't be bad. I found Merle "hey girlie, welcome to death row."

I said that's not funny "I'm sorry that I have been cock-teasing you, just so you know if Daryl wasn't any longer in the picture I would have been with you, you are a good man, now we just have to find someone for you, you need to know that I love you, your brother loves you, this baby loves it's uncle and it is a new start for you can be whatever you want with this one, it doesn't know you and it already loves you."

"Girlie, we didn't do anything wrong, except for maybe some cock-teasing, but we didn't do anything to be sorry for. I'm trying to change maybe this baby is a new beginning for all of us." He said and hugged me, I reached up and kissed him on the check, and I left.

I was wondering around when I found Daryl I said "I think we need to talk."

"Yep, I think we do."

"I've missed you so much. I dreamed of you nearly every night, I never believed you were dead, but I was beginning to lose hope of ever seeing you again. There's something that I need to tell you and please don't be mad."

"I can't promise that, what you need to tell me."

"A couple of days ago I kissed Merle, I was just starting to accept that I might not see you again and I was asking him to wait for me. If I had known you were alive I would never have done that. You have no idea what it has been like, pregnant, scared and not knowing you were alive, Merle was so good holding me when I've been crying and just being there," I started to cry.

"Hey Del, don't cry, even if you had slept with him I would forgive you and in case you're wondering I have not been with anyone else."

With that he pulled me to him and kissed me, and my body went up in flames it was like we had never parted.

"I missed you so much, Del." He said huskily

"So how did this happen? You said you couldn't have children, if I had thought it would have been a possibility I would have been more careful."

"It might have been that I was eating better, who knew eating squirrel could get you knocked up. You have to believe me I wasn't lying."

He laughed at that I loved his laughter. "That's one thing I love about you, you're honesty, I can also add that you love my family and don't look down at me or Merle."

"Will you stop talking like that; you're a good man no I take that back you are a great man and poppet loves you and can't wait to meet you."

"Poppet?"

"Yeah had to call it something and don't know if it's a boy or a girl and Caitlyn said let's call it poppet."

He got down and said to my belly "Hello poppet, I'm your dad."

"Get over here; I've missed you so much." I pulled him to me on the bed, I don't know how a scruffy man could be sexy, but I think it is because he doesn't know how sexy he is. I put him on his back and climbed over him and undid his shirt and started on the buckle, he stopped me.

"I want to see you"

I got off the bed, undid my shirt and took off my pants leaving my underwear on.

"Take them off baby, you tease, you're so beautiful if this was a normal time you'd always be pregnant, god your boobs are huge, and your belly is sexy. So how do we do this, so we don't hurt poppet?" He said so innocently, I love that about him when we are alone he is a different person. I said

"Usually I can be on top, but behind is good as well, and you can be on top but you have to be more careful and gentler."

He laughed and said "I think I'm going to like this."

"So, did Daryl Jnr miss me?" I laughed I probably shouldn't men are sensitive about themselves.

"Yes and my hand hurts too. You have to be quite it's not like it was in the tent we don't have as much space as we used to." I nodded trying not to make a sound, I think it was one of the best experiences I have ever had, I think it was a combination of the baby, the time we spent apart and the fact that we had to be quite.

"Knock, knock are you decent? If not come down when you are, there's someone here." Rick said.


	17. Chapter 17

**I own nothing it belongs to the wonderful team that bring the walking dead to life**

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN NOT EVERYONE YOU THINK IS DEAD

We walked down the mess hall holding hands and I couldn't believe it Andrea was there

"Hey, you made it out safe. Is the baby ok and it's good to see Daryl's alive you must be happy about that, I know how much you missed him? She couldn't stop talking about you or the baby when we were together?"

"Yeah this is a tough little fighter just like its dad and uncle."

"Come on let's get to the point of why you are here." Said Rick "Let's get back to it; you said you said you wanna barter a truce with The Governor?"

"We can't keep shotting each other it has to stop."

"He started it when he kidnapped Glen and Maggie and tortured them, kidnapped Daryl."

"If I can work something out would you talk to him?"

"Sure."

Andrea left I hugged her goodbye and told her to be safe, I think I might not see her again. Dinner was prepared I took something for Merle I felt bad that he was here alone I promised that I would make an effort to see him much as I could, I didn't want him thinking I have forgotten about him. "Two visits in one day I must be special."

"Of course you're special your Merle. He's one of a kind."

"Why you here?"

"Brought you food and company thought you might be lonely I'd hate to be here by myself is there anything you need?"

"Some books if anyone had some. It distracts me, oh and a copy of you if one was available."

"You know I don't think I told you about my sister she was a year younger than me, I loved her so much, I have no idea if she's alive or one of those things. You would have liked her she was a sweetie if you think I'm nice she was nicer and prettier."

"Come on girlie, you're beautiful and I bet my brother's told you that. If he wasn't alive the things I would do to you."

I rolled my eyes I like that about Merle, he is crude but I find that funny sometimes. "Probably no more than Daryl has already done to me." With sly smile on my face.

"Oh you already got some didn't take long."

"Fuck you Merle."

"Yes please, right here right now."

"I can't believe what I was missing I forgot how good sex could be. Didn't do a lot of it with Caitlyn her father thought I looked disgusting."

"No offence, he was an idiot."

"Your brother on the other hand said he loved it, actually he said if this was a normal time I would be pregnant all the time, but he could've been lying just so I would sleep with him, but I have discovered with you two, you don't say anything that you don't mean so I believe him."

"No, I know that about Daryl if he says something he means it. So trust him he's a good guy."

"I heard a bit of commotion happening up there what happened?"

"Andrea came wants to try and barter a deal with the Governor."

"Oh that's funny, I hope Rick doesn't believe him, the amount of times I have seen him offer a deal and kill the other person I can't count anymore."

"So Rick shouldn't trust him?"

"Hell no girlie."

"He's as crazy as a shit house rat. After being with you, you opened my eyes to how bad he is thank you for that."

"Thank you for saving me and Caitlyn and this one here, I was glad that you found me and not Martinez or one of the others, thou I do know the fact I knew Daryl saved me. What would you have done if I hadn't known him? I need to go they might be worried about where I am; I'll look for something for you to read if I find something tonight I'll come back. Ok?"

"I've never raped a woman before I very much doubt I would have started on you, but that being said the others might have they had a tendency to do that."

"Come here Merle, you're are a good man and I love that in you god I wish things were different or I had a twin cause I love Daryl but I really like you."

"Hey I don't wanna hear you talk like that for the pasted five months all I have heard that you miss him and need him, now you have him you're missing me, I'm sorry but we can only be friends we have to be only friends I would never do anything to my brother's girl I love both of you too much, but I love him more I couldn't do something to hurt him. I might be a jerk but I'm not a fucking jerk. Night Del."

I left like that, and left the cellblock, I should be happy I have the man I love back with me and he still loves me, he waited for me like I waited for him I couldn't help but develop feelings for Merle, but I need to ignore them. I was walking towards our cell block area all I could hear was rick shouting "get out get out you don't belong here." I ran towards the room and was shocked by what I saw and I collapsed on the floor the last thing I remember was Daryl catching me.


	18. Chapter 18

**I own nothing it belongs to the wonderful team that bring the walking dead to life**

Chapter 18

I came to, I Daryl was looking down on me, why was I on the floor? What happened? I remember now I must have been seeing things, then I looked around and I couldn't believe my eyes my sister was there Keli was alive and looked good.

"Is that you Keli?"

"Yes, it is I have been so worried about you. Thought you were dead, how did you get here and lord are you pregnant?"

"Long story about the getting here I'll explain later and yep I am due in a few weeks."

"Are you nuts having a baby now?"

"Hey don't call Delta crazy."

"Who the hell are you; I take it you're the baby daddy. Man, Del your taste just gets worse and worse at least you have a type I guess."

"You know what Keli, family or not, you keep talking like that and I will happily let Rick throw you out sister or not. No one talks about my family like that and gets away if it. Daryl is a good man and I love him."

"Rick maybe we can put them or at least we can keep Keli and get rid of the rest and put her with Merle. He could use the company."

"Ok she can stay the rest goes, get out now, I said now all of you, except Keli she can stay."

The rest of the group, there was a bit of tension in the room I decided to break the tension in air "Come here Kel, I missed you so much Kel. This is Daryl you two need to play nice."

Daryl grunted

"So how did you end up here and is Caitlyn alright?"

"Yeah she's fine prob, playing around here with the other kids. The story of how I got here is a really long story I explain later. It's so good to see, you look really good." I hugged her.

"It's so good to see you too. I thought you were dead as well."

"I'm gonna see Merle."

"Tell him we'll be down shortly."

He kissed me and left.

"Well he's not bad on the eye's girl, forgive me for before. I still can't believe you're pregnant."

"Me neither, who know apocalypse would cause pregnancy. But I'm happy this will be one much loved baby."

"What's that dick Rick's problem?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe he's just lost he's wife and been handed a child, he's having a hard time of it I have should talk to him I might tomorrow. Right now I'm taking you to the death row as that is where we are keeping Daryl's brother Merle. I'll give you heads up about him he is a rough but bear with him he is sweet."

"You like him, oh Delta you are not attracted to the both of them."

"No."

"Oh really you didn't just sound like a girl in love."

"I'll give you the heads up; 6 months ago Cait and I got separated from this group, I arrived at the camp where Merle was and he looked after me he saved me as I hate to think what might have happened if he wasn't there, I might not have this it fighter if he wasn't there, I owe him everything I have now, yes I was starting to fall for him but I had no one Keli, I was alone and pregnant and I didn't think I would ever see Daryl again and he was as close as I could get to having him, but we never did anything it was just a tension in the air, maybe it's a case of what-if's but I've only been here not even a day, so it's a big change ok."

"I'm sorry sounds like you've had it rough as I have and am sorry about that."

I took Keli down to the death row, Merle and Daryl were in there talking.

"Hi Merle, this is my sister Keli, now you two, you have to play nice, Kel, Merle's bark is worse than his bite, he's a bit grumpy but you get used to it. Come on Daryl let's go to bed."

"Come on Del that's no way to tease your brother in law."

"Night, Merle."

"So what you think might happen with those two Daryl. You think they'll get along?"

"Yeah they'll be good she looks like you, he'll be fine."

We walked back to our section they had set Caitlyn and me in the cell next to Daryl's it feels so good to be back with him I feel like I'm home. I checked on Caitlyn she's getting used to spending time on her own. "You ok, kitty cat?"

"Yeah I'm fine mum. They said there is a new person here?"

"Yeah, I gotta talk to you about that, Aunty Keli is alive and with Merle at the moment you can see her tomorrow, now I need you to go to sleep I'll see you in the morning, I'll be next door if you need anything just knock before you come in ok. Night baby."

I went to Daryl cell, he was on he's cot shirtless oh my I really don't know how I got through the last six months, not having him, I came to him and slide into his body he wrapped his arm around my belly kissing my neck. "You better not start something you can't finish mister you know that's what can get me going, and once I start there's no stopping me."

"I don't ever want you to stop. I love you Delta." I was the first time that he ever said that me and it felt amazing and knowing Daryl he meant it he never says more than he needs to say and that was exactly what I needed to hear to make my fears disappear and know I have made the right choice and that he is the right person for me.


	19. Chapter 19

**I own nothing it belongs to the wonderful team that bring the walking dead to life**

Chapter 19 – A NEW BEGINNING

I woke safe in Daryl's arms but wasn't feeling the best, bub was being active. Daryl asked if I was ok I said "Yes but I think I'm gonna stay in bed for the time being until poppet stops moving."

"Ok Del, I'm gonna check on you later if you're not better I'm gonna get Herschel."

I couldn't lie in bed anymore, I was hoping poppet wasn't thinking of coming yet it's too early thou I might be ready there really isn't any way of telling anymore. I was walking around my back killing me, Daryl came back to check on me. "What the hell you doing woman?"

"I think you might need to get Herschel I think it's coming." I felt like I had to push but I didn't want to till they were back here. The next thing I felt was my water breaking the only good thing I could think of was at least there's no blood so far so good. I had to remember what I had to do as Caitlyn was a quick baby, she was only a 3 hour labour this one was gonna beat that. Daryl came running back and said Herschel was coming shortly. "He better hurry I need to push, help me down." He laid me down. "You need to look Daryl, what do you see?"

"I see the head."

"Delta don't push let me check you?" Herschel said.

"Hurry I need to push again, oh god here it comes" I was screaming as the shoulders came out the baby slipped into Daryl's arms and it was crying, I was so glad to hear that, there never was a better sound. He was holding it and crying, I've never seen such a sight it was beautiful he looked beautiful and so did our baby. "What is it Daryl?"

"It's a girl. And she's beautiful."

Herschel said "You need to cut the cord, Daryl." He took some string and tied the cord off and took his knife and cut the cord, and wrapped her in his shirt. She is beautiful and she has his eyes and mole. He passed her to me and my life felt complete. "Hello Darla, I'm your mum, I've been waiting for you for so long."

"Darla?"

"I hope you don't mind, it's the name I picked out before I found you. I thinking Darla M'lynn is that ok, or do you have something you were thinking."

"No, Darla is a good name." And then he kissed me, I was so tired and sore; Herschel was checking on me and said everything is going ok.

"We should ask if Merle and Keli could come up as I can't take her to meet them. Where's Caitlyn I want to meet her sister she will be so happy."

"I'll go grab her."

Later Caitlyn came up and was so excited to see that it was a little girl; she looked so cute holding her sister. Rick let both Merle and Keli to come up, Keli was crying and said "I'm sorry for stressing out darling."

"Hey you have nothing to be sorry for you remember Caitlyn was early it was always a possibility. I'm just glad you are here same with you Merle."

"So what's her name?" ask Keli.

"Darla M'lynn Dixon"

"It is nice suits her to a T. Hello Darla I'm your Aunt Keli and I'm very happy to see you and you're so beautiful."

"Hello Darla I'm your uncle Merle. At least she doesn't take after you Daryl she more like her mom."

I shook my head "Don't listen to a word he said Darla."

The rest of the group came up after Merle and Keli left, Beth said she would help with the baby if I needed it, I said it should fine as she looks after Judith and I would hate to use her like that. The only one that didn't come up was Rick but that was to be expected.

So far Darla is a good baby she has latched on quite well to me better than Caitlyn she had a few issues with feeding. Daryl came back from hunting this afternoon and while he was out he picked me some flowers, it's so Daryl doing things when I don't ask him. He had also found a box which she would fit in and wrote Darla on it. After feeding I passed her to him and I have to say him holding her just looking natural, I love my family.


	20. Chapter 20

**I own nothing it belongs to the wonderful team that bring the walking dead to life**

Chapter 20 TORJAN ATTACK

DELPOV

Life was getting back to normal, as normal as having a new baby can be, I'm so glad she doesn't cry a lot, I'm trying to get stuff done but I'm still sore I knew I would be but I am just glad that I'm ok there's no infection and it also means that everything might be going back to normal. I have no idea what I am to do, I can't keep having children at least it won't be for much longer seeming I'm getting older, but still, will have to do something about it, I love Daryl too much to give him up cold turkey.

I decided to see if Rick is doing any better, I haven't seen him for a while since my sister came back here. I couldn't find him, so I looked outside he was outside the fence line, wondering around he looked bad like he was looking for something that wasn't there. "Rick what you doing? Are you ok? I'm a good listener if you want to talk. I understand what you are going thru, being thru it myself."

"How would you know what it is like to lose someone in a time like this?"

"Yes I know that I didn't lose my husband in the apocalypse but I did lose him, they never found who killed him that's even harder, at least you had answers as to how she died."

"I'm sorry to hear that. I don't want this now; I don't have time to talk about this."

"So what are you doing out here that's so important?"

"I'm doing stuff and thangs."

"You're family needs you, we need you." Next thing there was gunfire everywhere, I fell to the ground as did Rick, and he said "Get down Delta." Next thing we see is a truck racing towards the prison it crashes thru the gates, it stops and heaps of walkers come out, it's like a Trojan horse, shit and I had no weapon, when will I ever learn to always carry a weapon.

DDPOV

"What the hell was that? Where the hell is Delta?" Beth said she went to see Rick, why would she do that, sometimes I can't figure her out. The next thing I hear is more gunfire and I told Beth to look after Darla, I 'm going to get Merle we need all the manpower we have. I ran down to the death row section opened it up and said "Merle, hurry up we need you. Keli are you any good fighting if so come out something is happening."

We made it outside, there was so much going on Carol was hiding behind the body of Axel, Maggie had shot the guy in the tower we ran to the gate, I could see Delta near the fence, god why was she out there? Walkers were coming towards her all I could do was watch what was happening, I didn't have enough arrows to take all them out, then I saw Michonne running towards her, she was taking out as many as she could, she reached Delta, Delta was talking to her and they ran as fast as they could but not towards the prison they were running in the opposite direction towards the fence. Why were they going that way? God dammit that woman does my head in with the stuff she does, but then I could see what she was doing, she was trying to save Rick he was outside the fence line, she was running to the spot where the fence line was weakened and was soon they were outside, man she does my head in doesn't she realise that she has a child she needs to look after, we won't be having another child grow up without a mom, I'm going to have words with her, if she gets out of this.

DELPOV

I was freaking out this was madness, but I expected no more from The Governor, but for once I was scared I'm crazy to be out here, I was watching Michonne running toward me with her Katana out killing as many as she could, she reached me I told her we had to save Rick, she just shook her head, well I told her I'm going to him with or without you, but know I have nothing on me I'd prefer if you with me. We were running towards the hole in the fence, and were on the outside there were still gunshots I think they were more for scares then to actually kill, we reached Rick he was holding back two walkers, I pulled one off him and stomped on its head while Michonne took the other out. The grounds were devastated, we were making our way back to the yard I could see Daryl he looked pissed to put it mildly, but I didn't blame him.

DDPOV

I could see her running towards Rick; she grabbed one of the walkers and stomped on its head, I wanted to cheer but it was still dangerous out there. "Look at your girl go Daryl no wonder you love her little brother she just took that one out without a weapon, that kid of yours is gonna be one tough little fighter if she takes after her mum." Merle said

"I can't watch tell me when they are safe and it is over." Said Keli and turned into Merle. That is a nice turn of events, Del would be happy to see that.

The Governor's cars dispersed and the three of them were walking up to the yard, I wanted to scream at her to be more responsible we have a new baby and I wanted Darla to grow up with both of us but I know that is a dream that may not happen. But mostly I want her safe.

"I'm sorry, I worried you, I needed to speak to Rick, and I didn't expect all hell to break loose,"

"I was so scared Del, please don't do anything like that again, I love you too much to let anything happen to you. We need you, me, Caitlyn Darla, Merle and Keli. Please don't do anything like that again."

"I won't, I didn't mean too I just wanted to talk to Rick that's all. Oh my god I'm a terrible mother I was thinking of the kids, how can I be so selfish and not think of them."

"No, you're a tough as hell mum I just saw that, come here." With that he drew me into his arms and kissed me it always feels like home in his arms.


End file.
